El Mago
by Mercedes Mejia
Summary: Bella, una chica extremadamente religiosa, está en una etapa de crecimiento personal y auto aceptación cuando conoce a un autoproclamado mago. TRADUCCIÓN


**Hola, bienvenidas. Los personajes de twilight no me pertenecen, la historia es de blueberrytree, solo me adjudico la traducción, que la hago con la autorización de la autora.**

* * *

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: (TRADUZCO LO QUE DICE LA AUTORA PORQUE SUS PALABRAS SON LAS QUE SON;) )**

**Esta historia contiene temas de homosexualidad y religión (o falta de ella), si esos asuntos los incomodan, lo que está escrito abajo probablemente no les va a gustar.**

* * *

**Canción del capítulo, que recomiendo escuchen cuando aparezca la señal ;)**

*** In a little while―U2: /watch?v=BOyM7l4NJso**

* * *

**El Mago**

Dieciocho. Fue a esa edad que todo cambió.

Acostumbraba a pasar horas, sentada en las gradas frente a nuestra pequeña pero acogedora casa, y pensar en qué exactamente pasó para que todo cambiara. Con el tiempo, el hábito fue muriendo y esos pensamientos ya no pasaban por mi mente. Hasta hoy. Con recién cumplidos veinticuatro años, sentada en la escalera, recuerdo todo lo que me hizo llegar hasta aquí.

Me inscribieron en un colegio católico cuando tenía cinco años. Mi madre siempre fue una persona extremadamente devota. Además, no recuerdo un solo día en el que cuando bajaba las escaleras que llevaban a la sala no estuviera arrodillada, rezando frente a un altar. Acostumbraba a juntarme y rezar con ella también ―cosa que aprendí a hacer a los tres años, gracias a una muñeca de tela que cada vez que tenía sus palmas juntas comenzaba a rezar el "Ave María"―.

Mi mamá era la única persona que tenía; papá murió cuando yo tenía dos años y prácticamente no me acordaba de él. Además, ella se enojaría mucho si dijera que solo la tenía a ella. Con seguridad, me corregiría diciendo: "Dios, también tienes a Dios". Nunca tuve la valentía de decirle que, por más que tuviera fe, si algún día la perdía, estaría sola.

Yo era exactamente lo que ella quería que fuera.

Era la última semana de clases y me había despertado tarde. Después de colocarme el uniforme y salir corriendo por la puerta todo lo que escuché fue un: "¡Ve con Dios!". Mi estómago rugió y tomé la colada que mi madre me había puesto dentro de mi mochila.

No acostumbraba a hacer algo tan difícil como manejar y beber al mismo tiempo, aún más cuando un pajarito casi se golpea en mi parabrisas, haciendo que frenara el carro de forma repentina; el líquido color rosa se regó en mi falda, realmente debí haber pensado mejor antes de abrir el frasco.

Apenas llegué al colegio decidí ir directo al baño ya que las clases habían comenzado. Estaba en frente del espejo pasando agua por mi falda cuando oí voces saliendo del baño.

―Jess, tenemos que regresar. Las clases ya empezaron―. Escuché la voz de Lauren, una de las chicas de mi clase, como en un suspiro.

―Solo un poco más ―respondió Jessica, mi mejor amiga, jadeante.

Me giré de frene a la puerta.

El colegio en el que estudiábamos era solo de chicas para, según mi madre, evitar la tentación.

Mi corazón estaba acelerado. _¿Será que eso realmente estaba pasando?_

―¿Jess? ¿Lauren? ―mi voz no pasó más de un murmullo.

―¿Bells? ―preguntó Jess detrás de la puerta.

―¿Qué están haciendo?

―Bella, no es nada de lo que estás pensando… ―dijo Lauren, abriendo la puerta.

Jessica estaba detrás de ella y su cabello, que siempre estaba en su lugar, estaba completamente despeinado. La blusa de Lauren, que era siempre impecable, estaba arrugada y fuera de su falda. Era exactamente lo que estaba pensando.

―Eso está mal. Eso… ¡Eso es pecado!

―Bells, no le cuentes a nadie, ¡por favor! ― dijo Jess, acercándose a mí, y noté que sus ojos estaban húmedos.

―Yo… debo salir de aquí ―dije, saliendo del baño y yendo hacia la parte de atrás del colegio.

Corrí por el bosque y fui a parar al final del territorio del colegio. Una gran cerca estaba en medio del pasto. Del otro lado también había un lugar parecido que pertenecía a otro colegio. Las monjas raramente dejaban que nos acercáramos mucho desde el día en que un chico del otro colegio comenzó a decir obscenidades a una de las alumnas del nuestro.

Me senté detrás de un árbol para que ninguna monja pudiese verme y comencé a rezar, pidiéndole a Dios que perdonara a las chicas. _¿Por qué Jess nunca me contó?_

―¡Hey! ¿Estás bien? ―dijo una voz masculina. Levanté la cabeza y miré a los ojos más verdes que vi jamás. Como la hierba. Mis manos instintivamente agarraron las hojas verdes que tenía más próximas, como si mi cuerpo necesitara de ese soporte.

―Estoy bien ―dije, desviando la mirada, pero todo a mi alrededor era verde. Nunca pude conversar mucho con los chicos de mi edad, a lo mucho en la iglesia y siempre con la supervisión de mi madre.

―No parece. Estás llorando ―dijo, sentándose del otro lado del terreno frente a mí. Coloqué la mano en mi rostro y me di cuenta que, en efecto, tenía lágrimas en el rostro.

―No fue nada. Algo que no esperaba pasó. No sé por qué estoy tan agitada.

―¿Quieres hablar sobre ello?

―La verdad, no.

―Puedes, por lo menos, entonces… quien sabe… ¿mirarme a la cara?

―Preferiría que no.

―Ok… ―dijo, arrastrando la palabra. Quería mirarlo. Creí que lo que le había dicho al chico haría que se fuera, pero cuando levanté la cabeza él estaba en el mismo lugar, aun mirándome. Mi corazón se aceleró. _Dios, has que esto se detenga._ Él me sonrió. Mi corazón latió aún más rápido.

―Atrapé a mi mejor amiga con otra chica en el baño.

―¿Ellas vestían como tú? ―preguntó la última cosa que creía que él preguntaría.

―¿Ah? Sí, es nuestro uniforme.

―Chicas de uniforme escolar. Besándose en el baño. Tal vez solo estaban entrenando para una película para adultos.

―¿Ah?

―Nada. ¿Y qué tiene eso de malo? Probablemente son lesbianas, ¿has oído hablar de eso?

―Sí, se llama _pecado_.

―¿Pecado? ¿En serio? Ha, lo había olvidado...

―¿El qué?

―Que estudian en un colegio católico.

―¿Y qué pasa? ¿Solo porque tú no estudias en un colegio católico apoyas ese tipo de comportamientos? Dios no lo permite.

―Primero que todo, soy un hombre, nunca encontraría algo de malo en ese tipo de comportamientos. Segundo, ¿quién eres tú para juzgarlas? Decir que lo que ellas hacen es pecado; eso sí es malo. Y tercero, soy ateo.

―¿Ateo? ¿No crees en Dios?

―Creo que nunca nadie va a probar que él existe. Termina siendo un poco difícil creer en algo que no sé si existe. Es algo como los extraterrestres, no sé si ellos existen; entonces, simplemente no creo. Si un día me prueban que existen, tal vez cambie de opinión.

―¿Entonces simplemente no crees?

―Aham. Y mira ―dijo, haciendo que mirara una vez más a sus ojos―, continuo vivo.

―Eso es ahora, no sabes cómo puedes ser castigado después de morir.

―Ni tú. Sería una mierda dejar de hacer las cosas solo porque, tal vez un día, alguien supuestamente me va a castigar por eso.

―¿Entonces crees que está bien? ¿Crees que si matas a alguien no serás castigado?

―Bien, ciertamente seré castigado si la policía me atrapa, pero no creo correcto matar porque no tengo derecho a quitarle la vida a nadie; y no porque haya leído lo que está escrito: "_no matarás_". Cada quien sabrá lo que hace con su vida.

―Dios mío…

―No necesitas empezar, en serio. No sé cuál es el problema con las personas que intentan convencer a otras a que crean. Si yo puedo respetar el hecho de que ustedes crean en Dios, ¿por qué no respetan mi incredulidad?

―No era mi intención hacer que cambiaras de opinión.

―Ni la mía. Tu amiga probablemente está incómoda.

―Lo sé…

―¿Vas a dejar de hablarle?

―No. Todos debemos saber perdonar.

―Ah, sí, claro ―dijo con un tono sarcástico.

―¿Estás siendo sarcástico?

―Disculpa, fue una total falta de educación. Es un mal hábito.

―Está bien.

―¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

―Claro.

―Pero tienes que responder con sinceridad.

―Ok

―¿Por qué no me miras? ―preguntó, haciendo que mis mejillas se colorearan. No podía mentir.

―Porque eres hermoso.

―¿Y…?

―No debemos caer en la tentación.

―Te estoy mirando… y eres la chica más hermosa que he visto ―dijo él y, apenas esas palabras salieron de su boca, miré a su rostro. Parecía decir la verdad. Mis mejillas se sonrojaron una vez más.

―Estás bromeando.

―No lo estoy. ¿Te puedo contar un secreto?

―Ok.

―Soy un mago ―exclamó, con los ojos brillantes.

―¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué tipo de magia vas a hacer para mí?

―Voy a hacer que te enamores de mí ―dijo, levantándose y haciendo que arrancara algunas hierbas del suelo. Mi corazón latía y decía: _"ya estoy enamorada de sus ojos"_. Mi mente gritaba que corriera, pero todo lo que hice fue quedarme ahí, sentada, mirando lo verde―. Te veo mañana.

―¡Hey! Tengo clases, no puedo venir aquí mañana.

―Claro que puedes, es la última semana de clases. ¿Qué acostumbras a hacer? ¿Hacer tu examen y quedarte revisando los apuntes?

―Sí.

―Responde rápido y ven a encontrarme mañana. No van a extrañarte.

―Claro que van.

―No tanto como yo.

―Yo… no lo sé ―tartamudee.

―Edward.

―¿Qué?

―Mi nombre es Edward.

―Bella.

―Hasta mañana, Bella ―dijo, yéndose.

Regresé a mi clase, sintiéndome como una pecadora. Y más que culpa, sentía ganas de regresar mañana.

Jess no paró de mirarme durante todas las clases, así que le mandé una nota diciéndole: _"Está bien. Discúlpame. Eres mi mejor amiga"_. Cuando la miré, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y en su rostro había una gran sonrisa. Realmente era mi mejor amiga.

En casa todo fue una rutina, excepto con el hecho de que todo el tiempo unos ojos verdes habitaban mis pensamientos.

El martes entré al salón, hice mi examen, entregué mi asistencia y corrí hacia el bosque, esperando que nadie se diera cuenta de que faltaba. Cuando llegué cerca al árbol él ya estaba ahí. Me senté y sonrió. Creo que me estaba enamorando también de su sonrisa.

―Buenos días, Bella.

―Buenos días, Edward.

―No te olvidaste de mi nombre al día siguiente. Me siento como una chica en este mismo momento.

―¿Qué?

―Nada. ¿Puedes acercarte más a la valla?

―¿Para qué?

―Solo ven.

―Ok.

―¿Puedes pasar la mano por ese hueco?

―No ―dije, intentando pasar la mano por el agujero―, solo cuatro dedos.

―Sirve ―dijo, sosteniendo mis cuatro dedos en su mano―. ¿Lo sientes?

―¿El qué?

―Cómo mi mano suda cuando estás cerca ―dijo y comencé a reír―. ¿Qué es lo gracioso?

―Disculpa. Acostumbro a leer romances. Normalmente cuando alguien le dice eso a una chica en el libro es: _"Esa corriente eléctrica que pasa entre nosotros" _y no _"¡Mira como transpiro!"_

―Disculpa, no quise ser asqueroso ―dijo, retirando los dedos de los míos.

―¡Hey! ¡Calma! Solo estaba bromeando contigo. Tú... tienes bonitos dedos ―dije. Se limpió la mano en el pantalón y tomó de nuevo mis dedos. Se acercó más a la reja, su rostro tan cerca al mío.

―Tengo dedos mágicos ―suspiró y comenzó a reír. Tenía lindos dedos.

―Tu magia aún no funciona.

―_Aún_ ―enfatizó―. ¿Qué te gusta hacer además de leer romances?

―Nada extraordinario. Me gusta venir a la escuela, así huyo de la monotonía de casa.

―¿Te gusta escuchar música?

―No conozco mucha música, pero por lo poco que conozco puedo decir que me gusta.

―Amo la música, es lo que hago en casa. Toco el piano, muy bien por cierto. Mi madre dice que si no me hubiese dado a luz habría creído que nací con audífonos pegados a mis orejas ―dijo, sacando algo del bolsillo de su pantalón―. ¿Quieres escuchar algo?

―Ok ―dije, colocándome el audífono―. ¿Puedes colocar tu canción favorita?

―No tengo _una_ canción favorita. Tengo varias.

―Ok. ¿Puedes mostrarme una de tus favoritas?

―Claro. Tengo una lista separada solo con mis favoritas. Lo voy a poner en aleatorio y escuchas la primera que salga, ¿bien? Así es más justo con las demás canciones.

―Claro, ellas quedaría heridas si escoges una en especial.

―Exactamente ―dijo seriamente, pero luego una sonrisa apareció en un lado de su boca.

―¡Espera! ¡No le des _play_ aún!

―¿Qué pasó?

―¿No vas a escuchar conmigo? ―dije, pasándole un audífono por el agujero y entregándoselo.

―Está bien ―dijo. Cuando los dos nos colocamos el audífono en la oreja inició la canción. Era algo que nunca escuché antes y era increíble.

Coloqué mis cuatro dedos de nuevo en la cerca. Él mantenía sus ojos fijos en mi rostro, pero en poco sus dedos se entrelazaron con los míos. La canción estaba acabando y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, no pude dejar de sonreír también.

―¿Qué fue eso? ―pregunté, no totalmente segura si me refería a la canción o a lo que acabó de pasar entre nosotros.

―Se llama "_In a little while_"*, de una banda llamaba U2.

―Es linda.

―Como dije, es una de mis favoritas. Cuéntame algo que te guste, algo que ames.

―Uau. No lo sé. Nadie nunca me preguntó lo que me gusta.

―Puede ser cualquier cosa ―dijo, sus ojos mirándome.

―La hierba. Amo la hierba.

―¿Hierba? ¿Estás hablando de hierba o eso es una metáfora para la marihuana?

―¿Ah? ¡No! ¡Hierba! ¡Hierba como ésta! ―dije, arrancando un poco de pasto del suelo y mostrándoselo.

―Para alguien que ama la hierba, no deberías destruirla.

―¡No la destruí! Solo arranqué un… poquito ―dije, con voz tímida y sintiendo que mi rostro se enrojecía.

―¡Estoy bromeando! ―dijo riendo.

―Eres muy gracioso ―dije. La verdad estaba adorándolo. Conversar con él era tan diferente de, bueno, cualquier otra cosa que ya hice en mi vida.

―¿Ya has besado a alguien?

―¡¿Qué?! ―exclamé.

―Ok, eso es un no.

―¡No dije que no!

―¿Entonces es un sí?

―No. Es un no.

―Acerca tu rostro más a la valla.

―¿Qué? ¡No!

―No te voy a besar. Si no lo quieres, no te voy a besar. Acerca tu rostro un poco. Confía en mí ―dijo, convenciéndome. _¿Eso era pecado?_ No lo sabía.

―Ok ―me acerqué a la reja, con mis labios quedando del otro lado. La reja estaba helada contra mi rostro.

Mis ojos estaban abiertos y sentí a su rostro acercarse al mío. Mi corazón, como siempre, estaba acelerado. _¿Podría oírlo?_ Su rostro estaba muy cerca, pero sus labios nunca encontraron los míos. Sus ojos de hierba brillaban.

―Nunca sentí esto. Ya tuve a otras chicas, después de todo tengo 18 años, pero cuando te vi bajo ese árbol… no sé bien lo que pasó conmigo. ¿Has sentido esto? Tengo ganas de consumirte. De tenerte cerca para siempre y ni siquiera te conozco. No sé ni cuál es tu color favorito, pero por la manera en que miras mis ojos apostaría que es el verde. No paro de pensar en ti. No sé si es tu pureza, tu ingenuidad ―dijo y cada vez que hablaba parecía que soplaba en mis labios. _Nunca me sentí tan viva_―. Mi madre cree en el amor a primera vista. Tal vez pueda, algún día, creer. Quiero protegerte, ¿es extraño, verdad? Tengo miedo de que, eventualmente, alguien te diga esto mismo que te estoy diciendo y no tenga las intenciones que tengo y que… creas en esa persona.

―¿Cuáles son tus intenciones conmigo?

―_Te quiero. Para siempre._ Creo que nunca voy a repetir esto para otra persona en toda mi vida. ¿Será que soy solo un idiota de 18 años? Tal vez sea tan ingenuo como tú. Tal vez… ―iba a continuar hablando, pero pasé mis labios levemente por los de él. No hice ninguna presión, apenas me acerqué―. ¿Quizá también quieres besarme?

―Aham ―dije, asintiendo con la cabeza y cerrando los ojos.

Sus labios se acercaron a los míos. Eran húmedos y suaves. _¿Por qué eso sería pecado? _Él hacía movimientos gentiles y halaba mi labio inferior dentro de su boca. _Lo quería para siempre_ también. Su lengua entró en mi boca y pasé la mía por la de él. No tenía idea si estaba bien hacer eso, pero parecía gustarle.

El martes me enamoré de sus besos.

Cuando llegué a casa encontré la misma rutina. Hacia todo automáticamente. La única cosa en la que podía pensar era en Edward.

El miércoles llegué antes que él.

―Creí que no ibas a aparecer ―dije.

―¿Cómo te sentiste?

―Desesperada.

―¿Crees que estamos locos?

―¿Tal vez?

―Tal vez.

―A veces creo que estoy enloqueciendo.

―¿Por qué?

―No puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Y no sé si debería pensarte. No es como si pudiera voltear a mirar a mi madre y contarle que te conocí; creo que me prohibiría verte y no quiero que ésto acabe. Mi mejor amiga ya tiene suficientes problemas y no quiero colocar los míos encima de ella. No tengo con quién conversar.

―Me tienes a mí.

―Tú no cuentas.

―¿Y por qué no?

―Porque no puedo conversar contigo sobre ti.

―¿No es exactamente eso lo que estás haciendo ahora?

―Nunca me sentí sola. Ya tuve miedo de sentirme sola, pero nunca me sentí solitaria, pero desde que te conocí me di cuenta que cuando no estás cerca me siento así. Y en el fondo de mi conciencia pienso que tal vez esto que está pasando con nosotros es errado, pero no _quiero_ detenerme. No _puedo_ detenerme.

―Esto no está mal, Bella. Nunca te haría algo malo ―dijo de forma que parecía sincera. Respiré profundo y me acerqué a la valla, llevando mi rostro a ella.

―¿Puedes besarme de nuevo? ―pregunté y él inmediatamente trajo sus labios a los míos. Me beso con ganas y con más fuerza que el día anterior, no sé qué haría si no hubiese ese cerco entre nosotros. Después de algún tiempo nuestros besos se volvieron más lentos. A veces retiraba sus labios de los míos e iba hacia atrás, pero luego regresaba plantando un beso suave en mi boca, como un niño implorando por "solo uno más".

―Quiero hacer esto todos los días ―dijo, pasando los dedos por mi mejilla y mi boca.

―¿Te puedo contar una cosa? ―pregunté, mirando a sus ojos.

―Me puedes contar todo. Quiero saber todo.

―Mi color favorito es el verde.

―Estaba esperando por una revelación más fabulosa ―dijo riendo―. No existes.

―Según tú no existe Dios.

―¿Eres una broma?

―Creo que sí ―estuve de acuerdo con él y comenzó a reír. Después me uní a él.

El jueves, me enamoré de la risa de Edward.

Creí que en casa sería la misma rutina de siempre. Hasta que a las once de la noche el teléfono sonó. Algunos minutos después mi madre entró en mi cuarto.

―¡Tu amiga! ¡Tu amiga es una pecadora!

―¿Qué pasó mamá?

―¡Tu amiga Jessica! ¡La encontraron con esa chica, Lauren!

―¡Oh, Dios mío!

―La chica Lauren se mató.

―¿QUÉ?

―Pues sí. Decidió cometer un pecado detrás de otro.

―Mamá, ¿Cómo así que se mató?

―No tuvo la fe suficiente en el Señor ―dijo y salí volando de la cama, buscando la llave del carro―. ¿A dónde piensas que vas?

―Voy a ver a Jessica.

―No, no vas. ¡Eso es cosa del diablo, Isabella! ¡No vas a hablar más con esa chica! ¡No quiero que andes con esa gente!

―Mamá, hasta ayer adorabas a Jessica. ¡Es mi mejor amiga! ¡Voy a ir! ―dije, bajando las escaleras y pasando por la puerta. Esta vez no escuché un _"Ve con Dios"._

Quisiera haber pensado mejor antes de salir de casa, pero ahora ya estaba frente a la casa de Jessica ―y eran más de las once― _¿Debería golpear? _Toqué el timbre y la señora Stanley abrió la puerta, parecía abatida. Pregunté por Jessica y me dijo que estaba en su cuarto. Cuando abrí la puerta de Jess, estaba acostada en posición fetal en la cama.

―¿Jess? ―llamé, acuclillándome cerca de la cama.

―Bells… ¿por qué? ―preguntó y comenzó a llorar.

―Jess, lo siento tanto ―dije acostándome en la cama, a su lado, y abrazándola.

―No estábamos haciendo nada malo, pero los papas de ella entraron en el cuarto y nos miraron besándonos. Le dijeron que ella les daba asco. Que ella no merecía ser llamada hija. Ellos la mataron, Bells. ¡Es culpa de ellos! ¡Es culpa de ellos! Es culpa de ellos ―continuaba repitiendo mientras seguía llorando.

―Va a estar todo bien, Jess.

―Amaba a Lauren. La amo. Estaba con tanto miedo cuando llegué a casa. Pensé que mis papás me iban a decir lo mismo. Los papás de ella me trajeron hasta aquí y les contaron todo a ellos. Cuando se fueron comencé a desesperarme. Creo que fue en ese momento que… que Lauren se mató ―se sostuvo fuerte de mis brazos y el sonido de su llanto se volvió más alto―. Solo dijeron que me amaban. Mis padres. Me abrazaron y me dijeron que me amaban. Solo me dijeron eso.

―Ellos te aman de verdad, Jess ―dije confortándola. Solo asintió con la cabeza y continuó llorando hasta que se durmió. Sus lágrimas mojaron mi camisa y las mías su almohada.

Cuando llegué a casa mi mamá solo dijo: "Espero que Dios te perdone", solo respondí con un: "Lo va a hacer"

Fue la peor noche de mi vida. Quería a Edward.

El jueves él me estaba esperando.

―¿Qué pasó?

―La… novia de mi amiga se mató.

―¿QUÉ?

―¿Tienes cómo quitar esa reja y abrazarme? ―pregunté y mis ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

Dio un salto y se paró frente a mí.

―Va a estar todo bien. ¿Cómo está tu amiga?

―No vino a la escuela. Su mamá la está ayudando y va a llevarla a un psicólogo. Hoy es el entierro. No creo que ella vaya.

―¿Vas a ir?

―Voy.

―¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

―Quiero, pero…

―¿Pero qué?

―¿Sabes qué es lo más irónico de todo esto? Cuando los papás de Jess descubrieron que ella estaba saliendo con una chica, ellos le dijeron que la amaban. Si le dijera a mi mamá que… que estoy contigo, con seguridad no va a decir eso para mí ―dije y comencé a llorar mientras sus brazos me envolvían.

El jueves me enamoré de su aroma y su abrazo.

Y le creí cuando me dijo que todo estaría bien.

En casa intenté evitar a mi madre, pero todas las veces que ella me miraba con reprobación sentía un dolor en el pecho. No miré a su rostro cuando salí al entierro de Lauren.

Solo observé de lejos. Jess no estaba. Edward, escondido detrás de los árboles, sostenía mi mano.

Último día de clases y no tenía idea de qué haría con mi vida ahora. Mi madre no tenía dinero para pagarme la facultad y quería que me dedicara a la iglesia. No era así como imaginaba el resto de mi vida.

Temía nunca más encontrar a Edward por las mañanas.

―¡Último día! ―dijo, saltando la cerca y colocándome en sus brazos.

―Último día ―repetí sus palabras―. ¿Y ahora?

―Ahora ganamos nuestro para siempre ―dijo y comencé a reír―. ¿Qué pasó?

―Ahora si fue una frase sacada de un libro de romance. Y muy trillada, por cierto.

―¡Hey! ¡Me hieres! ―dijo soltando sus brazos y lo halé cerca de mí. Quería sus brazos siempre a mi alrededor―. Ven conmigo.

―¿Para dónde?

―New Jersey.

―¿Estás loco?

―Aham.

―Edward, no puedo dejar todo aquí y…

―¿Todo qué?

―¡Todo! Mi mamá, mi... mamá... mi mamá. Ella es todo lo que tengo.

―¡Ella es todo lo que tienes o tú eres todo lo que ella tiene?

―Yo… soy todo lo que ella tiene.

―Bella, necesitas vivir tu vida. ¿Qué vas a quedarte haciendo en Forks?

―No lo sé.

―Si tu mamá te ama, va a querer que seas feliz. Prometo que voy a hacerte feliz.

El viernes me quedé confundida. En ese mismo día Edward me llamó en mitad de la noche.

―Ven.

―¿Qué? Edward, son las diez de la noche.

―¿Tu mamá está durmiendo?

―Probablemente, pero no puedo salir en medio de la noche.

―Tampoco puedes ser mi novia, pero lo eres.

―¿Lo soy?

―Creí que eso ya estaba claro.

―Nunca me pediste que sea tu novia.

―Porque creí que estaba implícito.

―No lo estaba.

―¿Quieres ser mi novia?

―¿Por teléfono?

―¡Bella!

―Quiero.

―Pronto. Eres mi novia, ven a encontrarme.

―¿Dónde?

―En el bosque de tu escuela. Encuéntrame en el árbol.

―No sé si voy a poder entrar a esta hora.

―Hay una entrada por la parte de atrás del bosque, podrás.

―Ok.

―¿Vas a venir?

―Voy.

―Ok.

Colgué el celular y salí de casa.

No quería pensar en qué pasaría si mamá se despertaba en medio de la noche.

No fue difícil entrar en el bosque del colegio y Edward me esperaba sentado del lado del árbol.

―¿Qué hiciste? ―dije, mirando a la cesta que estaba a su lado.

―_Picnic_. Solo que no tenía una manta. Nuestra primera cita.

―Estás definitivamente loco.

Conversamos y me habló de la casa que su familia tenía en New Jersey. Parecía una casa simple, algo en donde me imaginaba viviendo en el futuro. Él creía que iba a conseguir pasar a una universidad de allá y sus padres le darían total soporte. Me contó que también tenía miedo de ir solo y que no quería estar lejos de mí.

Todo parecía perfecto; nos quedamos la mayor parte del tiempo recostados en la hierba, tomados de la mano y mirando al cielo. Eso hasta que me giré y lo besé. Él nunca iniciaba nuestros besos. Creo que tenía miedo. También lo tenía. Mis manos fueron a su cabello bronce y mi cuerpo encima de él. No tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo, pero sus manos pasando por mi cuerpo me daban ánimo de también querer conocer cada centímetro de él. Cuando sus manos entraron por mi short él me preguntó: _"¿Cómo puedes amar a una persona de esa manera y no desearla? ¿Crees que ésto es pecado?",_ solo respondí: _"Creo que está bien"_. Sus manos, entonces, pasaron bajo mis bragas.

El viernes descubrí que estaba completamente enamorada y que los dedos de Edward eran, de hecho, mágicos. Ese día tomé una decisión.

El sábado llegué a casa, eran las dos de la mañana y estaba en la primera escalera cuando oí la voz de ella.

―¿Crees que soy idiota?

―¿Qué?

―¿En dónde estabas, Isabella?

―Salí.

―Sé que saliste. ¿Con quién? ¿Por casualidad estabas con esa amiga tuya pecadora?

―¡Estaba con mi novio!

―¿Novio? ¿Qué novio?

―¡Tengo un novio!

―¿Y te comportas como una ramera llegando a casa a esta hora?

―¡No puedo creer que me haya dicho eso!

―¿Qué quieres que diga? ¿Qué tu comportamiento es excelente? Estoy tan decepcionada Isabella.

―¿Qué hice de malo? Siempre hice exactamente lo que me mandó, nunca expresé lo que sentía o quería. Ni siquiera sabía lo que quería. Mamá, yo… estoy enamorada. Tengo miedo de decirle cualquier cosa porque creo que me va a criticar.

―¡Dios te va a castigar!

―¡Deténgase de colocar a Dios en todo! pare de desearme el mal. Tiene que querer que yo sea feliz. ¿No es eso lo que los padres deberían desearle a sus hijos?

―¿Y los hijos no tienen que respetar a sus padres?

―Mamá, la respeté toda mi vida. Mi vida ni siquiera era mía. Era de la manera que usted siempre quiso ―dije, subiendo las escaleras.

―¿A dónde vas?

―Voy a hacer mi maleta. Me voy.

―¿Ahora? ¡Isabella, tienes 18 años! No conoces a ese hombre. ¿Él es mayor? ¡Isabella, eres ingenua! ¡No vas a salir ahora de mi casa!

―¡Me voy! Tengo 18 años, no necesito de su permiso. Quiero vivir ―dije, metiendo algunas cosas dentro de mi maleta. No me tomó mucho tiempo para terminar. _Probablemente me había olvidado de un montón de cosas._

―Isabella, eres todo lo que tengo. No me puedes dejar.

―Mamá, usted tiene a Dios. Yo… necesito vivir mi vida; necesito equivocarme. Esta es la cosa más loca que he hecho y la primera cosa que realmente hago por mí. Necesito arriesgarme. Esto puede ser el mayor error de mi vida, pero… necesito hacerlo.

El sábado, cuando salí por la puerta, Edward ya me esperaba fuera. Ese fue el último día que pisé Forks.

Y estaba en lo cierto. Irme con Edward podría haber sido el mayor error de mi vida, pero no lo fue. Yo decía que era "Gracias a Dios", Edward decía que era "Gracias a nuestro amor".

No frecuentaba la iglesia como antes, pero siempre que pasaba por una entraba y me quedaba algunos minutos. Con mi madre hablaba solo por teléfono, pero ella comenzaba a hablar mal de Edward, que él no era un hombre de Dios y que Él nunca me iba a perdonar. Los telefonazos se volvían cada vez más cansones.

Nunca dejé de creer en Dios. Edward nunca creyó.

Edward y yo no éramos casados por la iglesia, solo por lo civil. Traía su apellido y hoy descubrí que traía a su hijo también. Estoy extremadamente feliz, Edward también se sentirá así. No sé si debo llamar a mi madre, ella probablemente dirá algo que me va a herir, pero creo que una parte de mí aún quiere que ella se enorgullezca de mí. ¿No es eso lo que todo hijo quiere?

Escribí un libro que tiene mucha fama y Edward trabaja en una empresa que paga bien, pero nunca quisimos salir de esta casa. Es nuestro nido.

Sentada en la escalera puedo ver que su carro llega. Una sonrisa se estampa en mi rostro y al verme, una sonrisa también surge en sus labios.

―¿Qué estás haciendo ahí, sentada en la escalera? ―Se agacha y besa mi frente.

―Pensando y escribiendo. ¿Cómo fue tu día?

―Nada extraordinario, pero necesito tomar un baño. ¿Quieres acompañarme? ―dijo en mi oído. Me estremecí.

―Ok. Ya voy. Solo voy a acabar de escribir.

―Ok ―dijo, entrando en la casa.

Abro mi cuaderno y escribo la última línea.

Releo todo lo que he escrito y cierro el cuaderno. En él escribía citas que me gustaban. Esta vez, la cita es de mi autoría.

"_Ella me enseñó, al menos fue eso lo que siempre dejó bien en claro. Me vio crecer físicamente ―pues a madurez, a los ojos de ella, nunca llegué―, pero no sabe en qué parte del camino algo no ocurrió conforme a sus planes. La solución siempre fue culpar al otro lado, el más débil, a mi otra mitad. Siempre intentó convencerme de eso, ¿pero por qué será que siempre que pienso en el pasado, en el presente y el futuro, eso no tiene sentido? Pero ella insiste ―así como insisto en transformar lo amargo en dulce― en transformar el amor en rabia, y espero que yo esté equivocada al pensar en que todo lo que ella me enseñó y se transformó, es todo lo que no me gustaría ser." Isabella Swan_.

* * *

**Obrigada blueberrytree**

* * *

**Y bien, ¿qué opiniones dan al respecto? ¿Les gustó? Edward definitivamente es un mago, ¿verdad?**

**Muchas gracias por leer.**

**Este es el último OS que estaba en la lista del grupo de Facebook, por supuesto tengo más traducciones por hacer, únanse y se enterarán de más ;) (LINK EN MI PERFIL)**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Beijos**

**Merce**


End file.
